russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 marks 54rd anniversary by topping ratings
October 9, 2014 Despite the network war when the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry continues, The Kapinoy Network marks on its 54th anniversary in revamped its programming line-up with new shows, sequestered TV station IBC-13 which is the corporate slogans with the return of Pinoy Ang Dating and the other one is Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is now claims as the country's third leading TV network in the country, competing with the major TV networks in certain time-slots targeting at 30% audience share. IBC-13 is overall #3 conducted by Kantar Media. From 70's and 80's while travel back in glorious Martial Law days, IBC 13 was the network to watch and became the #1 TV station in the Philippines (also, first in Asia) due to its primetime lineup with the respected local and foreign shows that aired on that channel. Our goal is get our own share of the audience. Under the management of Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC and Lito Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-president said in the Avellana-led Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) is the government to analyze of privatization. By challenging the two giant networks in the ratings game, IBC-13 considering claimed an also-ran in Philippine television is now the undisputed and certified number 3 spot in the ratings game, next to the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network, according to the data survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines enjoyed a period of slight resurgence. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as became the home of the most successfully shows such as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Tarzan, Sic O'Clock News, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Maricel Live!, Ora Engkantada, Hapi House, Ula, Ang Batang Gubat, Eh Kasi Babae, Goin' Bananas, Regal Family, Seiko TV Presents, Pinoy Thriller, Computer Man, among others, IBC-13 aims to bring more quality programming that is appeal to the mass audience. "Today, now gets competition to be a strong third among all TV networks, IBC-13, as the longest third player in the broadcast industry with the network battle despite the dominance of two giant networks, became more aggressive by surging ahead in the rating to gave ABS-CBN and GMA-7 a big scare because routinely defeated in extremely overjoyed that able to be the 2 networks in the same time slots to become number 1 during primetime, especially weekdays and weekends," Cruz told reporters last week while the top stars and talent fees as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant networks for its insanely successful shows, bankable talents getting third place, and its massive reaching the top. Basketball fans will surely get the game viewers as IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA games. They enjoyed a huge advantage over GMA and ABS-CBN, and the two huge networks saw their nightly shows were becoming stale eggs. They joined hands in toppling Channel 13 juggernaut, it has secured for itself the number three slot immediately. “We are No. 3. We are so good and instead of happy because of your drama flair. When the massive market continues, we're into an Asian marketing. For appealing to the mass audience for listenership and viewership in the broadcast industry. It will continue to capture the Asian market, in the youth segment, ages 12 and below and 15 to 40.” “In less than a year, we’ve placed as the third most watched TV station not only in Metro Manila but in the entire Philippines.” Not only have they placed third in having the most audience share but also, he said, “in some time blocks, already beating the competition and become number one.” Primetime programing than soap operas While other networks airing those teleseryes on primetime, he added that IBC-13 offers a solid prime-time lineup by surging the phenomenal ratings race, led by Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Only Me and You and Kailangan Kita, as well as TreseBella hit telenovelas such as La Tempestad and Sunny Girl. Singer-actress and hottest teen star Janella Salvador, daughter of long-estranged singers Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador, got the lead role who she star in the hottest well-loved primetime feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, recently become the phenomenal successful and most-watched TV program during weeknights in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces) because it will target the young viewers at the age of 13 to 25 with a light-hearted scenes, feel-good love story, action and fantasy scene, whose demographics is for teens, kids in high-school and families. After its 4-months of premiere, the teen fantasy-drama trend continues to be captivate a teen superhero, aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m., before Express Balita. Join Janella are the teen actors Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who is also appear of ABS-CBN's popular daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart where they played Nicolo, Nikki and Luke. The top-rated teen fantasy series will also featuring the daughter of theater actress Jenine Desiderio, award-winning actor Zoren Legaspi and the Kapinoy child actress Xyriel Manabat. "The audience share of Janella: A Teen Princess, which made similar huge waves across TV airwaves, consistently setting an upward trend in the ratings, beating other shows within its time slot and beginning its way towards No. 1 position by gaining its viewership phenomenally when the love traingle continues to fall in love again. It now has an average five million viewers," Mr. Avellana said rounds on social media. The highest-rated series will beating the rivals such as Pure Love and Seasons of Love in the ratings game in its timeslot. Since then, Janella: A Teen Pricness remains the number 1 in its primetime timeslot," he added. Meanwhile of Mr. Avellana said, the hottest action prince AJ Muhlach suits a crime-fighting superhero whose known as the action-packed superserye Voltron Man, which is also beating competition. It airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m., it also has the most-watched TV show during weeknights in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. It also joining by Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. "About to get into the audience share of the action is superhero will doing a viewership ratings, especially for male viewers as well as families and male. An average of one million viewers for men," Mr. Canoy said. "Starting off with the highest-rated primetime action Voltron Man beating the 7:45 p.m. slot in the ratings race in its timeslot than Hawak-Kamay and Strawberry Lane. For this, Voltron Man took over the phenomenon across the country by the number 1 in its timeslot," Mr. Avellana said. Weekend programming Mr. Avellana said the network's banner weekend innovative primetime shows continues to enjoyed phenomenal ratings led by Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar which Channel 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC and in the leading newspapers. Considered part of the competitive set of 2 and 7 puts up a good fight.” This industry is full of copycats rivalry to a bottleneck. The international top-rating game show franchise of all time Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, become the most-watched TV program on Saturdays in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). The show also produced great results in TV ratings and proves to be one of the best game show. Based on the original British format, the local version of the consistent top-rater game show turns 14th anniversary celebration is hosted by Drew Arellano, it airs Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. it gives excitement to the viewing public, who are anxious to know if the contestant could win the grand prize of P2 million for a lucky player, WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country, very successful career as TV host has put together the counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Millionaire indicates that the game show is a success will get a higher rating. The studio contestants will be requested to answer the Fastest Finger-First. The first to give the correct reply will take the hot seat opposite host Drew Arellano. The contest begins with the first of 15 questions leading to the P2 million prize. Dial the premium phone service provided by PLDT (1-908-1-000000). Call are charged P10 per minute. Contestants from all over the Philippines will compete to get on the “hot seat.” All they need to do is answer 15 multiple-choice questions correctly to bag the seven-digit jackpot. It receives an average of 40,000 calls daily from viewers who wish to take chance at winning a million pesos. To help the player along the way, the hot seat contestant can use lifelines available. Lifelines that will make the game even more exciting: 50-50, People Speak, Ask the Audience, Phone-A-Friend and Switch. Through People Speak, the studio audience who answers correctly will have the chance to win up to P20,000. The Switch lifeline, meanwhile, entitles the contestant to switch out the original question for another question of the same value to cater more televiewers. "The audience share of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? growing a phenomenally. It now has an average of two million viewers per week," Mr. Avellana said. "The show will beating with I Do and Celebrity Bluff in the ratings race in its timeslot. Since then, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. The TV executive said the reality show by producing Endemol, the singing contest Born to be a Superstar, is making a strong showing as well in its 8:30 p.m. timeslot on Sunday nights. "Some rising singing superstars that the reality talent show is gaining ground gets the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete prouction number of very own primetime TV that the aspiring young singers for the reality talent-search show is gaining ground. According to IBC-13 president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa, the winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. After faring well in weekend primetime against top shows in the other networks, Born to be a Superstar is the No. 1 show Sunday and proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten, continues to draw wider audiences and is consistently in the Top 25 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide through a unique singing search contest. Showcased talents known for its massive production is hosted by a young singing diva Anja Aguilar as TV presenter of the reality singing contest while Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer will be part of the reality singing search show as Anja's regular co-host, the show reign supreme against ABS-CBN's I Do and GMA's Bet ng Bayan in the ratings race," Cruz noted. He said IBC-13 is also gaining a strong following weekend primetime, with the top-rating and feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 6:30 p.m.) starring the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap, the dance music show the top-rating drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturday 7:15 p.m.) and T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 9:30 p.m.), Robi Domingo's The Million Second Quiz (Sunday 7 p.m.), and Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday at 9:30 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.) scoring large ratings numbers for the TV network, which helps Channel 13 gains to higher ratings. He added will be offers the formidable weekend prime-time lineup on IBC-13, led by Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA are the No.1 show that proves that Channel 2 and 7 can be beaten, Avellana noted told Manila Bulletin and Inquirer Entertainment. Aside from its improved ratings during primetime, Mr. Avellana said IBC is also gaining ground in the cartoons dubbed in Filipino for children while it gaining a strong following for Pinoy kids. "It has the local version of Nicktoons today like SpongeBob SquarePants that is now made IBC number one at 9:30 a.m. on Saturday mornings and at 4:30 p.m. timeslot during weekday afternoons," Avellana said. It also gaining the Japanese television by airing the hottest feel-good anime-serye with the local version like Akazukin Chacha (Monday to Friday) that are now made IBC-13 in number one at timeslot in the morning. In the commitment to IBC-13 is under the Media ng Bayan to given on news and current affairs, IBC-13 airs their four major news programs, namely Express Balita (6:30pm-7:45pm, Monday to Friday competing with TV Patrol and 24 Oras), News Team13 (11pm-11:30pm, Monday to Friday) and Express Balita Weekend (6pm-6:30pm Saturday and 7-7:30pm Sunday). In addition, there are daily IBC NewsBreak starting 9am, 10am, 4pm, 4:30pm, 6pm, 9pm and 10pm on Monday to Friday.